Hunters in trouble
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Sam and Dean were only supposed to be team up with this group of people for one hunt, but trouble has away of finding this group of people and they might end up working together permanently. (I need OC's)
1. I need OC's

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I know the summary wasn't the best but I didn't know exactly what to put.**_

_**By the way in this story Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Gabriel and Naomi didn't die, just F.Y.I.**_

_**I will be doing two of my own OC characters as well.**_

_**I need OC's for this story, so get reviewing!**_

* * *

Name-  
Nickname-  
Age-  
Birthday-  
Personality-  
Best friend-  
Fave food/drink-  
Talent-  
Appearance-  
Style-  
Fave song-  
Crush-  
Sexuality-  
Parents-  
Interests-  
Secret-  
Sam:  
Dean:  
Gabriel:  
Castiel:  
Bobby:  
Crowley:  
Naomi:  
Jo:  
Ellen:

Extra Information-

* * *

_**Dont forget to follow and favourite me/my story and review!**_

_**Review soon if you want your OC in this story.**_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Roxanne Vanilla Tex

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Here is the first of the OC's that I made.**_

* * *

Name- Roxanne Vanilla Tex  
Nickname- RV, Roxi & Rocky  
Age- 21 (tells people she's 26)  
Birthday- 13th October 1992  
Personality- secretive, short temper, strong, helpful, stubborn, bipolar, quiet, kind & creative  
Best friends- Jo, Sylvia, Sam, Gabe, Dean and Castiel  
Fave food/drink- fruit & coffee  
Talent- hunting, teleporting, most demon powers and angel powers, singing and drawing  
Appearance- average height, very pale, dark grey eyes (they turn black, white or red when she's angry/upset), shoulder length wavy brown hair and dark make up  
Style- dark and gothic, beanie hats, a tomboy but a little girlie  
Fave song- Kelly Clarkson-people like us  
Crush- Sam  
Sexuality- straight  
Parents- Crowley and Naomi (lives with Ellen)  
Interests- dancing, art, museums, books, blood and weapons  
Secret- she's Crowley and Naomi's daughter (she's part angel/demon)  
Sam: I love him so much, unlike some others I honestly dont think he is at all nerdy and I love how he always tries to keep fit, and he is always there for me, no questions asked, when I need him  
Dean: he's been like a brother to me, he is always there for me and he has saved my life quite a few times  
Gabriel: he is really funny and hot, he sometimes gets on my nerves with all of his pranks but he's such a good friend when it counts and at times I do help him with his pranks (only when im bored)  
Castiel: I love him like a brother and he is so cute and it's adorable how he doesn't understand pop culture references  
Bobby: he's like a father to me sometimes, very helpful and I always go to him when I need help with a hunt  
Crowley: he is my biological father, but I haven't told anyone  
Naomi: she is my biological mother, but only Cas and Gabe know  
Jo: she's like my sister, I love her style and I live with her and Ellen  
Ellen: she is like a mother to me, she took me in when I was 11 ½ and has always been there for me

Extra Information- she has a slight British accent, her hair is light brown and her eyebrows are dark almost black, she has an anti-possession tattoo on the lower left part of her chest just above her boob and she has two silver ring piercings on her left eyebrow

* * *

_**Hope you like her because you will be reading a lot more of her as this story goes on.**_

_**Dont forget to review your OC's.**_

_**Bye!**_


	3. Sylvia Kato Malone-Novak

_**Hey everyone here is the next OC made by me.**_

* * *

Name- Sylvia Kato Malone-Novak  
Nickname- Silv, Silver & Sylvie  
Age- 20 (tells people she's 24)  
Birthday- 6th February 1993  
Personality- funny, passionate, kind of hyper, strong, loud, stubborn, kind & friendly  
Best friends- Castiel, Roxi, Dean & Sam  
Friends- Gabe & Jo  
Fave food/drink- fried chicken & fizzy drinks  
Talent- hunting, singing, dancing & drawing  
Appearance- average height, pale, slim, bright green eyes, long curly blonde hair & light make up  
Style- girlie/combat clothes, dm's  
Fave song- JLS-shy of the cool  
Crush- Dean  
Sexuality- straight  
Parents- Jimmy & Amelia  
Interests- art, fashion & weapons  
Secret- Jimmy Novak is her dad  
Sam: I think he is a great friend and he is very intelligent  
Dean: I love him so much! He is so hot and he is an amazing friend  
Gabriel: he's a good friend and he is really funny  
Castiel: he's my best friend and he is in my dad's vessel, so it's kinda weird...  
Bobby: he is like a dad to me sometimes and he has saved my life quite a few times  
Crowley: he scares me a lot  
Naomi: I've only heard of her, never met her  
Jo: she's really pretty and she is a cool friend  
Ellen: she scares me sometimes, but she has been very helpful when needed

Extra Information- she has a green piercing on her belly button, a tattoo of a small angel on her lower back and an anti possession tattoo on her neck

* * *

_**I hope you like this character as well because like the last one you will be reading a lot of her.**_

_**Ok bye everyone and dont forget to review your OC's.**_


	4. Brynn Elingale

_**Here is the first OC picked for this story.**_

* * *

Name- Brynn Elingale  
Nickname-N/A  
Age-25  
Birthday-April 7  
Personality-Quiet, geeky, sarcastic, hard-working, somewhat socially-awkward, usually calm & relaxed, keeps mostly to herself.  
Best friend-Jo  
Fave food/drink-Brownies & apple cider  
Talent- Computer whiz, drawing, finding patterns, memorizing things  
Appearance-5ft 6", slim, light skin, a few freckles, dark brown eyes, dark brown & short hair (much like Sam's in season 1)  
Style-Tom-boyish, jeans, button-up shirts (usually plaid), combat boots, NEVER wears dresses.  
Fave song- Highway to Hell, ACDC  
Crush-N/A  
Sexuality-Asexual  
Parents-Sarah & Mark Trenton, hunters who 'quit' when they had Brynn (both teaching her about the supernatural behind the other's back), only to be killed by vampires years later.  
Interests-Computers, learning about the supernatural, music  
Secret- Brynn is somewhat psychic, every once in a while she is able to tell an event that will happen before it does, and she does her best to stop the bad things, but she keeps the whole 'psychic' thing to herself in fear that it will change her friends' view of her. She researches her ability secretly.  
Sam: Sam's a nice guy, it's nice to have someone who will exchange facts and weaknesses about the supernatural with.  
Dean: It's always funny to count just how many references Dean can cram into a sentence, but he's pretty cool.  
Gabriel: I'm not too sure about Gabriel; the angel always manages to tick me off somehow.  
Castiel: Castiel is a pretty nice guy...er angel... He's good to have in a fight, too.  
Bobby: Bobby's a good contact in the hunter world, I've known him for a while, and he's a nice guy.  
Crowley: Demons. Gotta hate 'em. I swear, one of these days I'll kill Crowley myself.  
Naomi: I get that Naomi's an angel, but I seriously have a hard time believing she's one of the good guys.  
Jo: Jo's a really sweet girl. She and I became quick friends when we met, bonding over beer and a hate of the supernatural.  
Ellen: Ellen's been like a mom to me these years I've known her, been the (really loud at times) voice of reason.  
Extra Information- Brynn has an anti-possession tattoo on her ankle. She also has a natural hate for the supernatural, and wants nothing to do with demons.

* * *

_**Thanks for the OC, remember people I am still accepting your OC's, so get reviewing.**_

_**Also since this is my first time writing a supernatural story I would really appreciate someone to help with it, thank you.**_

_**bye!**_


	5. Harley Brickston

_**here is the second OC I have picked for my story, again I need one or two more OC's and I really need someone to help co-write this please because I am only just starting with supernatural fanfictions.**_

_**Thank you Nimmy for this OC!**_

_**everyone please welcome Harley Brickston!**_

* * *

Name-Harley Brickston

Nickname-N/A

Age- 28

Birthday- June 29

Personality- Loyal, loud, empathetic, athletic, patient, and charismatic

Best friend- Dean

Fave food/drink- Waffles/beer

Talent-Swords, reading people, medicine (patching people up), cooking.

Appearance- 5 foot 8'', fair skin, black hair, green eyes with gold specks, scar above eyebrow, soft features & a pointy nose (she has wings (hidden for now) colored gold)

Style- Tomboyish clothes, sometimes wears dresses but with jeans under, wears a black leather jacket.

Fave song-Lonely is the Night by Billy Squier.

Crush- Castiel.

Sexuality-Straight

Parents- Her biological father is unknown, her mother put her up for adoption when Harley's father left her because she couldn't afford to raise her. She was adopted by Becky & Marty Brickston and considers them her real parents.

Interests- Cars, weapons, music, history, and bird-watching.

Secret- Harley's biological father was an archangel, Raguel. She was never meant to be born, and when he found out about her, he stuck along long enough to set up a spell so her grace and powers would be hidden. Though, the spell is starting to wear off and her powers show. She knows none of this, however.

Sam: Sasquatch seems okay. Kinda nerdy if you ask me.

Dean: Dean's a cool guy, pretty good fighter too.

Gabriel: That dude seems to think life's a game, but he doesn't seem too bad.

Castiel: Castiel's… well, he's pretty nice. He doesn't seem to understand any pop culture references, but he's a nice guy.

Bobby: A tough guy, but Bobby's a great hunter and nice enough.

Crowley: I dislike Crowley. I don't get why he hasn't been ganked yet, seriously. He's a demon and nothing but trouble.

Naomi: Naomi's alright…. I guess. I don't trust her though.

Jo: Jo's really nice. She's a brilliant hunter, and pretty sharp.

Ellen: Ellen's a lovely woman. Tough as nails, but I like her.

Extra Information- Harley has a small tattoo of 3 birds on her back, and an anti-possession tattoo on her waist. She's also allergic to strawberries.  
(A little bit of background)  
Harley grew up in Greenwood, Indiana. She was visiting her (also adopted) sister at college when they were attacked by a werewolf. Her sister didn't make it, but the werewolf only left Harley with a scratch (hence the scar above her eyebrow). She then dedicated her life to learning about the supernatural and hunting monsters. She stills blames herself for her sister's death.

* * *

_**remember REVIEW**_


	6. Just an authors note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

* * *

_**Sorry if you were expecting an actual chapter but sadly this is just an author's note, I will be publishing the next chapter hopefully sometime next week.**_

_**I would like to say thanks to **__laurabora_ **and** _Nimmy_** for the two reviews I have got so far for my story and the OC characters they submitted.**

_**It doesn't seem like I am going to get anymore OC reviews, so the next chapter will be me officially starting the story.**_

_**Also I really would like some help co-writing this story as I am not sure what to start with.**_

_**Please read it and follow/favourite me and my story and review.**_


	7. Four of the best hunters

_**Hey everyone, I am finally writing the first official chapter of this story.**_

_**And I would like to thank **__laurabora__** for the idea for this chapter.**_

_**So I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Sam's POV**_

Dean and I have been hunting a spirit with the help of Castiel and surprisingly Gabriel too who has recently joined our 'team free will' as Dean likes to calls us.

At first we thought it was just like any other hunt we've had but so far it has been proving to be a challenge to defeat it, so Bobby said he knows some good hunters that can help us out and he says he trusts this group of people with his life so that's good enough for us.

Bobby said he is sending them our location and they will be here in around a couple days if not sooner and I am kind of looking forward to meeting them.

* * *

_**Dean's POV**_

Unlike my brother Sam I am not as excited about meeting the hunters that will be helping us, the only reason I'm agreeing to meet them is because Bobby trusts them with his life and the hunt we're on is going nowhere and whether I like to admit or not we do need some extra help, otherwise I wouldn't give them a second glance.

I still can't believe I agreed to letting Gabriel into team free will, I have to admit that he has been a lot of help to us so far but still, he has tried to kill me multiple times and if I were to say I'm not one to hold a grudge I would be lying big time.

* * *

**_Bobby's POV_**

I know four of the best hunters that can help Sam and Dean out with their hunt, I just need to get in contact with them and I'll start with Roxanne at Ellen and Jo's place and Sylvia at Amelia's house.

* * *

_**Ok that is it for now but dont worry I will continue it soon.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Bye everyone and REVIEW!**_


	8. Lets go

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**By the way Bobby is not in a wheel chair in this.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Bobby's POV**_

It doesn't take me long to drive to the roadhouse and when I get there Ellen is waiting outside.

"Roxanne is just getting ready" Ellen explains before I can ask

A couple minutes later Roxanne walks out of the roadhouse, wearing a black top, black jeans, a black leather jacket and black combat boots with a grey beanie hat covering her hair and her messenger bag hanging off her shoulder.

"Hey Bobby" Roxanne says smiling

"Hello Roxie, you ready to go?" I ask

"Yep, let's go get Sylvia" Roxanne replies enthusiastically

It takes me an hour and a half to drive to Amelia's house.

Roxie runs ahead of me and knocks on the door.

"Hi Bobby, hi Roxanne" Claire says when she opens the door, smiling

"I'll go get Sylvia" Claire says running down the hallway

Sylvia walks to the door wearing a camo jacket, a grey top, dark grey jeans and dark green doc martens with her curly blonde hair in a ponytail and bag in her hands

"Hi, are we getting anyone else or is it just going to be us?" Sylvia asks

"We just have to pick up Brynn and Harley" I say as we walk back to the car

* * *

_**That is it for now, sorry it is so short.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Brynn and Harley will be in the next chapter.**_

_**Bye everyone and as always review.**_


End file.
